This invention relates to an elastic spring bearing member, and more particularly to a bearing member for use in high shock and vibratory load environments.
Many applications exist for bearings which allow relative rotation between a housing and a journal, and where adequate torque is available to overcome minimal torques imposed by the bearing. High shock and vibratory loads are encountered in a large number of such applications as, for example, in the linkage associated with aircraft landing gear. Constant vibration at the pivot points joining the links is experienced whether the aircraft is airborne or rolling on the ground. High shock loads are experienced by the same pivot points at touchdown or when the gear is raised or lowered during flight.
High shock and vibratory loads cause fretting and deterioration of bearings as the bearing member and the bearing races alternately separate and regain contact causing high impact loads on the races. The fretting causes increased bearing wear as the races rotate relative to one another and pivot failure or malfunction may occur due to bearing deterioration. A requirement for early bearing replacement results, causing additional maintenance cost.
There is therefore a need for a bearing member which does not deteriote in high shock and vibratory load environments, because it does not cause the normal fretting of the races and subsequent raceway wear as the bearings perform their function.